


Pasión sin nombre

by HimeDre



Category: MDZS
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 15,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeDre/pseuds/HimeDre
Relationships: Wei Wuxian / Todos /all
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. 0

Wei Wuxian era un joven omega huérfano que vivia en la calles. Amigo de prostitutas, vendedores y vagos, toda su pubertad vivió siendo testigo de los placeres mas básicos de los humanos. Como todo espectador siempre quizo ser participe de ello, pero siempre fue protegido por la gente que lo vio crecer en esos lares.

Cuando faltaba poco para que cumpliese 14 descubrió que era un omega. Las prostitutas eranvlas unicas que lo ayudaron y protegieron. Sin embargo, al notarlo su dueño quizo unirlo al cabaret pero huyo antes de que fuera posible.

Corrio muy lejos, entonces como por un golpe del destino encontró a un señor que decía conoció a su madre, y parecia tener mucho dinero.

Wuxian era sumamente desconfiado, pero entre su suerte ser acogido por un hombre rico era de lo mejor que podia pasar o eso decian sus amigas, asi que acepto.

Cual fue su sorpresa cuando las palabras del hombre eran ciertas. Lo llevó a su casa y lo proclamó su hijo. Wuxian estaba confundido, pensó que porfin podría tener un poco de acción en su vida y de paso tener su vida arreglada. Pero esto solo le daba como 8 años maximo de una buena vida.

Conocio los hijos de su benefactor, y sintió que volvia a tener una oportunidad. Era un joven guapo pero refunfuñon. Pero el no sabia hacer esas cosas, asi que se tomaria su tiempo para aprender.

Un año paso y aprendío de todo, cosas buenas y malas, todo podia encontrarse en algún libro. Cada dia aprecio mas y mas la libertad, dio gracias por no amarrarse a cualquier viejo o a in burdel, pero aun asi quería divertirse un poco, ¿Acaso uno podía pasar un buen rato aun sin compromiso? Toda lo que aprendio en las calles le decia que definitivamente eso podía ser asi.


	2. 1

Wei Wuxian llevaba ya un año en Yummeng, hierbas para inhibir su celo se le daban cada que era necesario. Pero el realmente no quería inhibirlo, solo no quería una cría. Un día acudió al pueblo, y encontró justo lo que necesitaba. Feliz con lo obtenido regreso y solo le quedó esperar.

Cuando el día llegó, y el calor llegó a su cabeza, acudió al cuarto de Jiang Cheng. Nadie dijo nada, era comun verlos juntos, a pesar de ser alfa y omega. Una vez llegó abrió la puerta apenas toco.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Porque entras así de la ...- No pudo continuar, algo definitivamente fuera de lugar en su "hermano". Su rostro estaba rojo, su túnica había sido aflojada mostrando sus hombros, y emitía un fuerte y dulce olor a jazmin. Jiang Cheng era casi un año menor que Wuxian, y nunca se había encontrado con un omega en celo, por lo que fue tomado con la guardia baja.

Wei Ying se acercó al otro, y sus rodillas temblaron, sentía que un instinto dentro de él tomaba en control. El olor lo llamaba, lo llamaba a tocar el cuerpo del otro hasta que no quedará más dulzura. 

El menor sin control se abalanzo sobre el otro, besando en cada pedazo de piel libre. Wuxian supo que esto era exactamente lo que había buscado y anhelado tanto tiempo, haciendo al lado cualquier posible duda, desato completamente su túnica exterior e interior, y los besos siguieron el camino de la piel sin restriciones.

Se sentía muy bien, fisica y emocionalmente, como si fuer adorado por primera vez. Los instintos guiaron al joven Jiang, como si en su mente siempre hubiera estado grabado como debía proceder. Su mano bajo a la entrada del omega, la cual estaba completamente humeda. Se despojo de su propia túnica, mientras Wuxian buscaba liberar el miembro del otro. Al verlo quedo sorprendido por su tamaño, a pesar de ser ambos chicos, había una diferencia considerable entre ambos, vaya que era un buen alfa.

Jian Cheng empujo el otro hacia la cama, lo presiono con su cuerpo, y mirando fijamente su rostro se coloco y lo penetró. Con torpes movimientos comenzó moverse, y siguio besandolo. Sus movimientos se volvieron más rapidos y certeros. 

Wuxian tenía una respiracion agitada, y empezo a sangrar su labio evitando hacer sonidos, gemidos reprimidos y debiles sonaban en el oido del menor, que no pudo evitarlo, y tras un largo rato se vino sin pensarlo.

Una vez exhaustos, ambos se acostaron viendo el techo. -¿Que paso? que era ese olor...- pregunto el menor volteando a ver el otro cuya cara volvia a la normalidad. -Era mi celo, ¿Que esto sea nuestro secreto si?-. Ambos unieron sus dedos a forma de promesa -Si vuelve a pasar... y necesitas ayuda... puedes venir a mi ¿si?- dijo Jiang Cheng sonrojado evitando ver al otro al rostro. Wuxian se rió ante su adorable reaccion y solo dijo -Gracias- y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Pronto ambos serían enviados a Gusu, y quiza necesitaría hacer efectiva esa promesa, pero también quiza ¿podria encontrar a alguien que pudiera hacer eso por el toda la vida?. Sin pensar más ambos se vistieron torpemente y durmieron.


	3. 2

Los dos jovenes de Yummeng llegaron a Gusu, a Wei Wuxian se le permitió entrar a una clase con los alfas, pero el resto debía ser tomada con el grupo de omegas.

A Wuxian le daba realmente igual, pero a su padre adoptivo no, quería que el aprendiera de todo incluso si requeria que invirtiera mas tiempo que el resto. El era un joven curioso y listo, así que confiaba que no le costaria trabajo.

Cuando llegó el primer día comenzó su día con los omegas, donde sorprendentemente le fue bien, si bien era un chico rebelde, sabía como comportarse cuando se requería y habilidades para agradar a los alfas, algo que le habían enseñado sus amigas de la vida galante mientras crecia.

Lo que lo ponía tenso era la clase con los alfas que iba a ser su última clase, por suerte Jiang Cheng estaría cerca. Cuando llegó todos habían sido presentados, así que solo el fue pasado al frente. -El es Wei Wuxian, hijo de adoptivo de Jiang Fengmian, tomará esta clase con ustedes petición del líder de secta, es un joven omega, por lo que sentará en aquel lugar-

Cuando volteo a ver era un asiento separado del resto. -Soy un omega no venenoso- dijo molesto a Lan Qiren en voz baja, a lo cual el otro le respondió -Y eso es peor, así que sientate-. Genial, ahora estaba en una clase con un viejo que odiaba a los omegas. Pero desde este lugar podria observar a todo el ganado de la generacion de alfas. Aunque quien querría un joven como el.

Pensaba ello mientras Jiang Cheng parecía sumamente molesto, porque noto como el resto de la clase lo observaba, muchos con miradas como si quisieran ver a través de su ropa, y muy pocos con miradas indiferentes como Jin Zixuan, o incluso Lan Zhan que ni si quiera lo miró. Esto no lucia bien, más considerando que era una clase que les enseñaba a pelear para las cazas nocturas, y definitivamente terminaría habiendo contacto fisico y peleas.

Una vez acabó la clase y el profesor se fue, Wei Wuxian fue corriendo a Jiang Cheng y se le colgo en el cuello -Ven por un poco de sonrisa del emperador ¿si?- le dijo al oido. Dejando al resto impactados, ya que nunca habian presenciado una situacion así al ser muy jovenes, y ser separados completamente de los omegas aún. 

-Aqui no esta permitido el contacto entre omegas y alfas- dijo el joven serio en blanco -Regresa tu habitación en este momento si no quieres ser castigado-. Así que este debia ser el jade menor, pensó, -Si, si, es mi hermano, por eso somos así de cercanos, pero ya me voy- dijo con una sonrisa grande, mientras en el oido del de morado dijo - Ire a tu habitacion luego-, y se fue sin más, dejando a todos sin palabras, haciendo que todos se fueran también.

Entrada la noche, el joven omega cumplió su promesa, y toco en la puerta de Jiang Cheng, que nervioso lo dejó entrar rápido -Wuxian que pasa, ¿porque necesitabas verme?- dijo con voz baja, -¿que acaso no puedo extrañarte?- dijo el de negro en voz dulce mientras se despojaba de su túnica exterior, haciendo el corazon del de morado saltar salvajemente. Le prometió ayudarlo, pero porque tenía que ser en este lugar.

Entonces la puerta sonó de nuevo, y el corazon de ambos se detuvo. La voz de Lan Zhan sonó al otro lado de la puerta -Abre-. Wuxian salto por la ventana que daba al lado opuesto y huyo. Jiang Cheng noto que el otro se fue en túnica interior y temió, pero no había tiempo, pateo la tunica exterior bajo la cama, justo a tiempo para cuando abrió Wangji. Que observó a todos lados viendo un pedazo de túnica azomado bajo la cama.

-¿Que pasa joven Lan? ¿Buscaba algo?- dijo Jiang Cheng, intentando tener un tono normal pero sus manos sudaban. Sin responder, el Lan dió media vuelta y se fue. Jiang Cheng escuchó como ordenó a otro cuidar su puerta, mientras se iba. Solo le quedaba rezar porque nadie encontrará a Wuxian.

Wei Ying no conocía aún Gusu, así que de repente no sabía a donde iba, escuchó a Lan Wangji a la lejanía y temió, y aumentó el paso, entonces se torció el pie y cayó rodando cayendo a agua helada y chocando algo que no se movió ni un centimetro. 

Se hundió en el agua, pero alguien lo jaló hacia arriba, agitado por correr, la caida, el dolor y casi ahogarse, no supo que pasaba, y cuando volteo a ver casi cae al agua de nuevo. Por un momento pensó que era el mismo Lan Zhan, pero había algo en su rostro ligeramente diferente, y era la sonrisa. 

-Perdon por golpearte- dijo Wuxian -Pero es que escuche ruidos, y sali a ver y luego me perdi, y me cai- dijo un tanto nervioso -pero ya me iré-, el otro lo bajo, pero su tobillo estaba lastimado, así que se dobló y casi se vuelve a caer por lo que se tuvó que aferrar de su fuerte pecho. Vaya que el primer jade estaba muy fornido pudo pensar Wuxian. Entonces la luz de la luna les dió su bendición y ambos pudieron ver en la vergonzosa situacion en la que se encontraban.

Lan xichen se encontraba sin camisa, y Wei Wuxian se encontraba con su ligera túnica interior que humeda se transparentaba casi por completo siendo observable su cadera de omega. Ambos estaban muy cerca, pero no es como si pudieran separarse sin que el omega se volvierá a caer y lastimar más. 

-T t te llevaré a curar- dijo el Lan nervioso, cargando al otro al estilo princesa, salió del agua, cubrió a ambos con su túnica exterior. Tenía mucho cuidado en donde tocaba pero aun así no podía evitar sentir sus tornedas piernas y suave pecho.

Lo llevó a su habitación, porque sería muy extraño llegar así a la enfermería. 


	4. 3

Una vez llegaron al Hanshi Xichen coloco al humedo chico al pie de la cama, y le dijo que no se moviese, en lo que le buscaba algo de ropa, y algo para inmovilizar su pie lastimado. Vaya cual fue su sorpresa que al regresar a la habitacion donde dejo al joven este estaba completamente desnudo, sentado en la cama, con sus rodillas juntas y pies separados dando un bella vista de su entrada. Al verlo entrar Wuxian no se inmuto demasiado, pero a Xichen se le paro algo más que el corazon.

-Lo siento no quería mojar tu cama, pero quería sentarme- dijo comentando como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Xichen camino dolorosamente hacia el fingiendo que no tenía una erección, llegó al pie de la cama y se arrodillo para inmovilizar el pie del otro. Sus manos sudaban y temblaban un poco, pero logro poner las tablillas y vendar el pie efectivamente. Una vez terminó, no se atrevía a alzar la vista, la cercanía era demasiada. Pero una delgada mano toco su barbilla y la alzo, -Ahora dejame ayudarte a ti- dijo el joven desnudo usando su pie sano para tocar el miembro aun punzante del Lan, cuya cualquier última gota de autocontrol se fue. 

Se alzó y lo besó, y lentamente se coloco sobre el omega, cuya entrada comenzó a humedecerse inmediatamente. Y es que ese alfa tenía un cuerpo de infarto, al ser mayor, su cuerpo era más parecido al de un hombre adulto, y era más fornido, no podia dejar de pasar sus manos por sus musculos. Como si no pudiera aguantarlo más, Xichen lo penetró, ¿Que todo en el era grande?. Su miembro lo penetró profundamente haciendole casi imposible no gemir, pero tenia bastante experiencia ya siendo silencioso, pero aun asi haciando saber su placer a su pareja.

El acto se extendió por gran parte de la noche, y Wuxian estaba llenó de semen, ya que en ninguna ocasión se vino dentro de él ¡Que caballero!. Al final de la noche, vaya que la cama si resulto mojada. 

Al día siguiente Xichen se fue temprano, a buscar ropas del omega, tambien avergonzado de verlo luego de perder su control así. Cuando salio le dejo una de sus túnicas puestas, porque el joven parecia una piedra durmiendo.

Al poco tiempo sono la puerta despertando finalmente al joven durmiente. Que sin pensar mucho en donde estaba o su apariencia abrió. Lan Wangji lo vió, con una mirada de no enteder que pasaba, pero que el joven de negro no comprendía.- ¿Que haces aqui? y así, desvergonzado- dijo Wangji, mientras sentía sus orejas arder, la túnica de los Lan le sentaba muuuy bien, y esa blanca piel debajo de ella que se asomaba por estar mal colocada y ser más grande en talla, era demasiado sensual. -Sali porque escuche algo, me cai, me lastime el pie y casi me ahogo- dijo con una sonrisa y enseñando su pie inmovilizado. -Y como solo tengo esta túnica puesta, tu hermano fue a buscarme un atuendo decente- dijo como si nada, pero para Wangji el hecho de solo estar conciente en este momento que el joven estaba completamente desnudo bajo esa túnica mal puesta que podia caerse en cualquier momento fue demasiado. El Lan se volteo y se fue sin decir nada. Pero no dejaría de fantasear con el joven en todo el día, era la primera vez que sentía su fuerza de voluntad flaquear así. 

Una vez que Xichen volvió ni se enteró que su hermano acudió, porque el joven se vistió rapidamente y fue llevado por el otro a su clase, porque era bastante tarde ya, así que ya no hablaron más de ese tema ni de lo que sucedió aquella noche. Jiang Cheng vio con disgusto como llegó, paso toda la noche preocupado por él, y llegaba como una princesa cargado por uno de los jades, sin embargo al ver su pie no pudo evitar preocuparse de nuevo.


	5. 4

Al llegar a la clase todos los omegas los vieron con odio, los Jade eran la razón por lo que muchos estaban ahí. ¡Ese omega se los robaba! Wuxian sintió la hostilidad de todos, excepto un chico con abanico, que al parecer no tenía interés alguno en el asunto y acepto ser su equipo inmediatamente.

Tras sus clases matutinas, el chico se ofreció a llevarlo a clase, se presentó su nombre era Nie Huaisang, y Wuxian quedó sorprendido por lo suave de sus manos, pero también su fuerza al cargarlo lo cual definitivamente no aparentaba. Le contó que su hermano lo hacía entrenar siempre, empezó hablar todo el camino de él, y Wuxian no entendía si el joven Nie tenía un crush o odiaba a su hermano, pero le parecía una historia curiosa.

Al llegar al área de los alfas todos los observaban al pasar, cuál bestias, a veces no se sabía si el segregar alfas y omegas era bueno o aumentaba su libido.

Lo dejo en su lugar y Nie Huaisang se fuer de ahí rápidamente abanicandose, como si quisiera alejar las miradas.

Jiang Cheng fue corriendo al verlo llegar y le preguntó qué había pasado anoche, pero antes de decir algo más llegó Lan Qiren.

-Hoy será día en campo, por tus condiciones Wuxian te quedaras aqui- Wuxian fue tomado por sorpresa, y a pasear de querer contenerse estepo - Puedo ir con mi espada, y quedarme atrás, no hay necesidad de quedarme aqui-.

Parecía que el viejo había esperado cualquier oportunidad para hacer ese viaje sin él, y al verla ni siquiera le importo que apenas empezaran las clases.

Jiang cheng intervino, - Yo lo llevare - sin embargo Lan Qiren dijo - No, no, además yo ya había elegido equipos, y si va irá con Jin Zixuan-

Lan Qiren conocía que de antemano que los dos no se llevaban bien, y pensó que sería suficiente para detenerlo, pero luego de dudarlo por un segundo, ambos respondieron "bien". Derrotado Lan Qiren acepto al no poder hechar atrás sus palabras y salieron.

Wuxian fue en Suibian el camino largo hacia la montaña, llegando ya cansado con poca energía espiritual al llegar. Pero todo apenas empezaba. Jiang cheng observó nervioso como se separaban los equipos.

Wuxian iba atrás como prometió y enfrente iban dos Jin y un Nie. El Nie de repente estuvo impactado, y Wuxian comenzó a poner atención en su platica. Y le pareció un deja vu, un extraño se enteraba del compromiso y dudaba de como fue aceptado.

Wei ying no lo comprendía, no conocía a Yanli hace mucho tiempo, pero tenía claro que sería la definición de esposa ideal ¿Que más quieren? Todos son alfas mediocres, y aun así quieren algo más.

Cuando alzó la vista todos lo veían, quizá hablo eso último en voz alta. - ¿Y tu que te crees? No soy mediocre, no pensaras eso cuando te haga gemir.- dijo el discípulo Nie mientras acercaba, pero aun lastimado Wuxian lo evadió y el alfa terminó en el suelo. - Ni siquiera puedes pelear con un omega lastimado, creo que incluso fui benevolente diciéndote mediocre -

Uno de LanlingJin molesto iba golpearlo, pero Jin Zixuan lo detuvo, pero suibian continuó en su dirección dejando a los dos inmóviles. Pasó justo junto sus cabezas y atreveso algo. Un cadáver feroz cayó tras de ellos, recordándoles que no estaban solo de paseo. - Dejen de jugar, ya vienen- dijo Zixuan que no había dicho nada hasta ahora.

Una horda grande de cadáveres feroces llegó, y todos comenzaron a pelear. Wuxian se sentía más cansado a cada momento, si bien su cultivacion aumento muy rápidamente por su habilidad inata, su poco tiempo practicando lo hacía perder energía más rápidamente, notando esto se fue a la parte posterior de ellos, pero su pierna que lo había sostenido todo este tiempo flaqueo y resbaló hacia el río. Jin Zixuan intentó agarrarlo pero la fuerza los arrastro a ambos en una fuera corriente.

Perdieron total control total de ellos hasta llegar a aguas calmadas donde salieron a la orilla. No sabían que tanto se habían desplazado, pero estaban golpeados y con la ropa hecha jirones.

Jin zixuan observó como Wei Ying estaba sin energía espiritual ya. Sabía que las parejas de cultivacion se pasaban energía espiritual, y que estaban en una situación precaria. - Te pasaré energía espiritual nada más- antes de que el de negro pudiera decir algo sintió sus pantalones siendo bajados. No dijo nada, no quizo gastar su energía en ello. Indeciso Zixuan lo contempló, definitivamente era sensual, pero estaba muy nervioso. Wuxian sin decir nada lo jalo hacia él.

Zixuan lo penetro torpemente, sin oposición alguna del otro, lo hacía como su deber pero se sentía terriblemente bien y perdió el control de sí, sus estocadas se volvieron fuertes y precisas. Wuxian sangro su labio de aguantar los gemidos, pero cuando llegó al clímax no pudo contenerlo y grito.

Apenas terminó, Zixuan se aparto de Wei Ying, y se vistió. Pero el de negro comenzó a carcajearse. - ¿Tu padre te dijo que así funcionaba como se transfiere energía? - dijo porfin tras calmarse un poco de la risa - Vaya que si es un pervertidos que busca justificarse a toda costa, pero gracias por la intención ayudo un poco, retiro lo de mediocre, pero no eres mejor que el Jade mayor- Zixuan estaba muy avergonzado para siquiera reclamar o pensar lo que el otro acababa de decir.

Los arbustos junto a ellos sonaron y ambos voltearon al mismo tiempo, un joven de blanco apareció. Observó estoicamente las piernas desnudas de Wuxian que aún no se colocaba su pantalón por estar riéndose.

-Se me cayó en la caída, apenas lo recupere. Volteense- Sin importar que acababa de pasar ambos obedecieron y no observaron como el omega se lo colocaba.

-¡Lan Zhan! Cargarme por favor- El Lan lo hizo a pesar de sentir sus orejas arder por cargar aquel chico con tantas rasgaduras en sus ropas.

Los tres volvieron con el resto que esperaba ansiosamente.


	6. 5

Lan Qiren molesto beto al omega una semana de las clases, aun cuando todos explicaron que fue un accidente.

Aburrido durante sus tardes decidió explorar el pueblo y encontró la bebida de sus sueños, sonrisa del emperador que un alfa le invito, cual fue su sorpresa que a pesar de cuanto le diese no se embriagaba, y perdió el dinero sin obtener nada a cambio

Regreso con el último bote que consiguió del pobre hombre. Caminando Wuxian noto que la noche había caído, y la hora de toque se acercaba, pero su pie no le permitía ser más veloz. Entró saltando por una barda, solo para caer frente a un inexpresivo Lan Wangji, que observó inmediatamente lo que llevaba en la mano.

-Ehhh puedo explicar... -  
-El alcohol es prohibido, tiralo  
-¡¿Tirarlo?! Estas loco, si lo hubieras probado, no dirias eso...-

Antes de decir algo más Wangji se abalanzó para arrebatarle el alcohol, sin embargo subestimo a Wuxian que lo evadió rápidamente y huyo hacia la barda, siendo seguido inmediatamente. Tras evitarlo varias veces, y reír como loco Wuxian se abalanzó inesperadamente sobre Wangji cayendo al lado externo de la barda.

-Wei Ying...- dijo en un tono extraño el Lan que quedó aprisionado por el peso del menor. Wuxian se sentó sobre la cadera del otro. - Vamos Lanzhan, ya rompimos una regla ¿no podemos romper unas cuantas mas? -

Wangji no sabia si estaba despierto o murió y estaba en el paraíso. El día del incidente el observó todo pero no dijo nada al respecto, pero esa imagen lo había perseguido todos esos días deseando ser quien poseyera ese cuerpo. Ahora lo tentaba de esa forma ¿y que acaso ese omega no sabia vestirse bien? Después del ajetreo su hombro blanco se mostraba coquetamente.

Perdiendo control de sus impulsos se volteo de tal forma que quedó sobre Wuxian aprisionandolo apretando sus muñecas. Wei Ying no espero esto, de hecho pretendía que las reglas por romper fuera que tomará con él, pero llegado este punto no desperdiciaria esa oportunidad.

Wangji entró un poco en sí y se quedó congelado, viendo esto Wuxian estiró su cuello para besarlo, y ya no hubo vuelta atrás. Un beso más fuerte y posesivo le continuó dejándolo casi sin aire. Manos tocaban velozmente su cuerpo como si temiera que el omega se fuera a disolver en el viento en cualquier momento.

La tunica fue resbalando hasta ser usada como simple manta sobre el pasto. El enorme miembro del Lan no tardo en hacer su aparición llenando la expectativa de lo que imaginó Wuxian. Sin embargo sólo rosa a su entrada volviendo loco al omega que estaba ya demasiado húmedo.

Sin soportarlo Wuxian se empujó penetrandose por la fuerza soltando un gemido lascivo que pareció prender el instinto sexual de Lanzhan que se comenzó a mover como un experto. Sonidos lascivos inundaron el bosque. Gracias a dios la barrera bloqueaba el sonido hacia el interior.

Tres ocasiones copularon, Wangji parecía insaciable, pero dada la hora era momento de volver. Rápidamente se vistieron y entraron por un sitio secreto. Ambos partieron sin decir nada más. A pesar de saber todas las relaciones que tuvo el otro no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera con tanta fuerza estando con él otro, sabía que sería un infierno, pero haría lo que fuera para que solo fuera suyo al final.


	7. 6

La semana siguiente había un descanso de las clases en Gusu y Wuxian acompañó a Nie Huaisang a su hogar porque se negaba a viajar solo. Llegada la noche ambos comenzaron a hablar y Wuxian contó sus "pequeños pecados". Huaisang escuchó cada palabra sin dejar de hecharse aire con su abanico por la vergüenza de escuchar esas cosas.

Pero venciendo su pena dijo - Wuxian suena a que sabes mucho ¿tu podrías enseñarme algunas cosas? -

Los ojos de Wuxian fueron de confusión a un extraño brillo que hizo dudar de su pregunta al Nie.

-Si si yo te enseñaré- dijo con una sonrisa, nunca había estado con otro omega, quizá esta sería su oportunidad, experimentar nunca hace daño ¿cierto?

Lo beso sin decir otra cosa dejando al Nie aturdido, - No te quedes como piedra mueve la lengua asi- dijo tras lo cual lo beso "mostrando la técnica".

-Y cuando te toquen debe ser aquí- dijo Wuxian mientras se abalanzó para despojar lo de su ropa, mientras el otro avergonzado se negaba débilmente.

Entonces la puerta se abrió. Nie Mingjue regresó de una caza nocturna solo para encontrar a su hermanito semidesnudo jugueteando con otro omega.

-¿Que demonios sucede aqui-  
\- Gege yo eh...- Nie Huaisang sudo de sus manos mientras no sabi que decir.   
-¡Vamos unete! - dijo Wuxian mientras jalo al Nie mayor adentro y se arrodillo. Rápido como solo el fue rápido a sacar al miembro del otro. Una mamada pondría a cualquiera feliz ¿no?. - Ven- dijo jalando al congelado Huaisang con él.

Pronto ambos omegas estaban chupando el miembro enorme de Mingjue, Wuxian estaba impactado porque no podía ser tomado completamente por su boca.

Nie Huaisang entonces tomó valor y decidió "aplicar su enseñanza" y subió a besar a Mingjue que quedó aún más atónito, pero pronto acepto y posesivamente respondió el beso. Mientras Wuxian aún batalla a por darle una felacion Huaisang lo besaba, mientras los dedos de Mingjue tocaban la entrada húmeda de su hermano.

Wuxian sintió la interacción y algo le decía que salía sobrando ahí. Así que se separó del miembro del otro que inmediatamente cargo a Huaisang y lo coloco sobre su miembro haciéndolo soltar un grito extraño entre placer y dolor.

Fuertes estocadas, y grandes gemidos llenaron el lugar. Wuxian estaba decepcionado de haber sido quien montara esa polla, pero si quiera era a su amigo quien lo hacía, quizá si era buen profesor.

Sin importar qué tan caliente estaba salio del lugar y los otros ni lo notaron. Salió y observó a un joven sentado ahi escuchando todo el espectáculo.

A Wuxian no le importó quien fuera y dijo - ¿No quieres ayudarme a acabar? Allá adentro ya no cabia- dijo mientras le guiño. El joven era muy bien parecido, pero no muy alto.

-Si quieres pero podrías arrepentirte-  
-No lo haré, puedo con todo, dijo coquetamente- realmente no le importaba solo quería dejar de sentirse arder por dentro.

Fueron a la habitación que tenía Wuxian para el y pronto entendió a que se refería. No tenía un atributo físico especial, pero tenía una habilidad tremenda esos actos, como si supiera exactamente dónde tocar donde dar, vaya que subió la vara para cualquiera.

Al acabar se levantó y mientras se vestía dijo -Iré a mi habitación, espero que cuando vaya a Yummeng me recibas con una buena comida a cambio- dijo mientras le guiño el ojo y se fue.

Wuxian se quedó inmóvil, era la primera vez que encontró a alguien que hiciera actos sexuales por motivaciones parecidas a las suyas, no responsabilidad solo disfrutar cuando era necesario. Esta vez el fue el usado. Vaya que MengYao era un joven peculiar y esperaba sinceramente que si lo visitará a Yummeng.


	8. Bonus Nie (7.1)

Nie Mingjue nunca espero ver a su hermano en esa situación, era tan pésimo en todo que sinceramente esperaba que nunca ningún alfa se lo llevara de la secta.

Ese día que abrió la puerta y lo vio sintió una extraña sensación de opresión en su pecho, seguido de sorpresa al notar que estaba con otro omega, acaso inckuso en esto era raro.

Todavía no salía del shock cuando fue jalado por aquel alborotador, de repente una sensación cálida rodeaba su miembro, no, no quería esto, se sentía bien si, pero no con él, busco la mirada de su hermano que lo veía asustado.

Estaba a punto de decir algo para aclarar su sentir cuando el menor fue jalado y comenzó lamer.

No necesitaba una experimentada boca, solo esas dulces y torpes lamidas y aquellos ojos que lo veían fijamente.

Aun había algo mal, sentía como si ajeno estuviera invadiendo el momento que tanto había esperado. Entonces unos labios lo invadieron, nunca espero que su hermano tuviera decisión en algo, pero agradecía a los dioses que fuera en esto.

Torpes besos lo invadían haciéndolo perder el control queriendo tocar cada parte de él. Sus instintos dijeron donde tocar para prepararlo escuchando pequeños gemidos ahogarse en su garganta.

Sintió porfin la presión en su pene librarse sin importar donde había el dolor otro tomo por la cintura a su hermano para colocarlo y penetrarlo profundamente.

Un grito de placer y dolor lleno el lugar. A pesar de prepararlo su miembro era muy grande para la virginal entrada de Huaisang, pero no podía detenerse ya, caliente líquido rojo comenzó a salir ligeramente, pero pronto los gemidos de placer era lo que llenaba el lugar.

Sus adentros abrazaban su miembro y rápidamente lleno cada rincón dentro de él con semilla.

Exhaustos se tiraron en la cama. Mingjue se sentía un poco avergonzado de venirse tan pronto, pero no pudo evitarlo con tales sonidos.

-Da gege porqué tu miembro es tan grande- dijo inocentemente Huaisang, sin saber que eso bastaria para encender al mayor de nuevo y ser sometido bajo su peso.

Huaisang no era bueno para nada, pero para esto era perfecto pensó Mingjue, que sabía que les esperaba una larga noche si lo seguía seduciendo así, mientras Huaisang solo pensaba si sobreviviría para el siguiente día.


	9. 7

A la mañana siguiente un cojean te Huaisang lo despidió, dijo que no podía regresar a Gusu por algunos asuntos, pero pronto iría. Wei Wuxian preguntó inmediatamente lo que le rondo la cabeza la noche anterior lleno de culpa, ¿no tomaba nada para no concibir cierto?.

El Nie se puso pálido al escuchar eso y casi se desmaya al caer en cuenta de que podía quedar preñado por su locura de una noche. Wei Wuxian se fue de ahí avergonzado por ser tan pésimo maestro y olvidar decirle esa parte fundamental antes de mandarlo a la acción.

Mientras en Gusu se realizaba limpieza de las habitaciones mientras no se encontraban, Lan Zhan se ofreció a limpiar la de Wei Wuxian donde encontró todo hecho un desastre, pero también muchas hierbas que sabía exactamente su finalidad, sabiendo que el uso prolongado podría llevar a la infertilidad decidió que lo viable era tirarlas, quizá así ese chico se controlaría o incluso consideraría sentar cabeza.

Una vez que regresó Wuxian, llegó a buscar a su habitación, y después de voltearla boca abajo no encontró nada, esto no era una buena señal, solo había encontrado esa planta en Yummeng, y aún faltaba para su regreso. ¿No sería tan difícil practicar la abstinencia cierto?

Eso pensó cuando Jiang Cheng atravesó la puerta con mirada complicada. El había ido a Yummeng con Zixuan a la fuerza. Y se habia enterado de que tuvieron relaciones ese día que desapareció. Un sentimiento de enojo lo recorrió, un sentimiento de odiar que alguien toque lo tuyo.

-¡Jiang Cheng! Que pasa- dijo Wuxian con una sonrisa para recibirlo. Pronto la puerta cerró con llave dejando atónito a Wuxian. - ¿Estas bien?- Unos labios aprisionaron los suyos, sentía incluso que el aire le faltaba de repente Wei Ying sintió algo mojar su rostro. Abrió los ojos sólo para ver que lagrimas inundaban los ojos de Jiang Cheng.

Se separó ligeramente - A-Cheng ¿que pasa? - dijo Wuxian solo para recibir un simple - Tu- de respuesta. - Vamos Jiang Cheng sabes que siempre estaré para ti- dijo con una cálida sonrisa Wuxian, - Pero quiero que solo este para mi- respondio el de morado.

Entonces Wuxian comprendió que se había enterado de alguna de sus aventuras, para ser sincero siempre le pareció ser claro de que no era alguna clase de compromiso con todos menos con su hermano adoptivo.

Al ver que Wuxian se quedó congelado y sin decir nada, Jiang Cheng iba salirse sintiéndose triste, pero pronto fue detenido de la muñeca. - Yo.. Yo solo estaré a tu lado, mi deber siempre ha sido servirte, siempre acompañarte y si es de esta forma yo.. Estaré honrado-

Este había sido un camino divertido, pero quiza era momento de sentar cabeza, sabía que el tío Jiang estaría encantado con la decisión. Podría mantener su vida que llevaba en Yummeng y seguir siendo feliz.

Jiang Cheng tras escuchar eso se abalanzó a besos sobre él. Llenando de besos cada rincón del otro como si quisiera proclamarlo todo suyo. Wei Ying todavía estaba intentando procesar a lo que se había comprometido pero decidió no pensarlo más y se dejó llevar por la pasión.

Las manos de Jiang Cheng no eran habilidosas, su besos no eran sobresalientes, pero cada cosa lo hacía con un cariño que llenaba todos los vacíos sentimentales que tenia Wuxian, ¿Acaso eso no era suficiente? En este momento Wei Ying solo pudo sentir que definitivamente lo era, su calidez lo completaba y calmaba.

Unos dedos comenzaron a juguetear en su entrada, pero no se necesito mucho antes de que estuviera listo. Su interior se amoldo al miembro del Jiang inmediatamente. Adoraba estar dentro de él.

Rápidos movimientos llegaron. Gemidos llenaron la habitación, Wuxian estaba seguro que leyó algo, porque definitivamente el otro había mejorado.

Sin miedo alguno se hicieron y deshacieorn aún sabiendo que estaban en Gusu y medio mundo escucharía. Chupetones en ambos llenaban por doquier. Los pezones de Wuxian incluso estaban rojos de ser tan estimulados. No pararon hasta estar exhaustos.

Ambos se tiraron en la cama. Tras un rato alguien tocó la puerta se puso la tunica exterior encima Wuxian y abrió, un molesto Lan Zhan dijo - Esta prohibido hacer ese tipo de actividades lacivas dentro de las habitaciones de invitados en Gusu- No esperó que un molesto Jiang Cheng se levantara y dijera - No se preocupe más segundo hermano Lan, nos iremos al amanecer a Yummeng- tras lo cual cerró la puerta en su cara.

Lan Zhan sintió su corazón hundirse, solo esperaba separarlos y dejar de escuchar esos ruidos que lo torturaba, y quizá tener un momento a solas con Wei Ying. Pero ahora se iría, no estaba listo para rendirse tan pronto. Mientras caminaba a su cuarto entonces recordó, que tenían un evento en la ciudad sin noche, quiza ahí sería su posibilidad. Solo esperaba que las hierbas hubieran tenido efecto hoy y se arrepintió de haberlas tirado.


	10. 8

De vuelta a Yummeng Wuxian pidió aun no decir nada a sus padres hasta que pudieran fingir comprometerse de "forma adecuada". Pero se sentía de cierta forma nervioso ¿Acaso uno puede volverse adicto a hacer esos actos lascivos?, si bien estaba con Jiang Cheng no era muy continuo y Wei Ying empezó a dudar sinceramente de poder hacer esto.

Pronto llegó el tiempo de ir a una competencia de arquería en la ciudad sin noche, ambos irían, así que cuando guardo sus cosas metió las hierbas que tomaba, no quería faltar a su promesa, pero uno nunca sabe que puede pasar ¿cierto? intento justificarse a si mismo y no pensó demasiado ya.

Una vez llegando Wuxian escucho a alguien practicando, se asomo a ver cual curioso era, y encontró a un joven Wen con excelente habilidad, -Wow eres muy bueno- el chico casi le dispara al ser asustado de esa forma, y luego quiso huir, -Tranquilo, no huyas, lo digo enserio, solo alza más tu brazo-, le dijo mientras le enseñaba como. El chico temblaba ligeramente a su toque, estando así de cerca Wuxian no sintió ninguna feromona, ¿acaso este chico era un beta? Wuxian solo pudo pensar que nunca estuvo con un beta, pero quiso disipar esos pensamientos.

-Bien te he ayudado, que tal si me ayudas a buscar un manantial, rió, agua jajaja- Wen Ning obedeció al instante y lo llevo a un bello río. -Wow se ve realmente hermoso, muero de ganas de entrar- Wen Ning lo volteó a ver con ojos de terror cuando lo vio quitándose su túnica exterior e interior, hasta quedarse en pantalones. Al ver su cara Wuxian se detuvo, seguro nunca había visto un omega así, seguro nunca había visto a nadie sin ropa si quiera. -Jeje, perdona, pero ven también démonos un baño- Wen Ning se asusto aún más, -Vamos Wen Ning, necesito que me guíes en este río tu lo conoces yo no, que tal si me lleva- dijo con voz convencedora - Bu bueno, pe pero no mire- Wuxian casi se carcajea ante dicha petición pero lo soporto porque sabía que eso lo ahuyentaría -Iré templando mis pies- dijo mientras le dio la espalda y fue a la orilla del río.

Lo que Wen Ning quería ocultar es que tenía una erección de ver al otro así, y no era de esperar algo más, realmente nunca había visto a otra persona sin ropa. Nervioso también se dejó solo el pantalón, y se metió sin aviso al agua, cuando aseguro que su cintura estaba cubierta por el agua por fin volteo -A aquí es un buen lugar jo joven Wuxian-. Wuxian lo siguió y dijo -Quizá falta un poco más profundo- dijo mientras camino más al centro del río- dijo mientras caminaba más. Wen Ning se paniqueo y dijo, - De deténganse la corriente en medio es más peligrosa, tenga cuidado- Wei Ying se detuvo, pero el nervioso Wen Ning se resbalo por querer alcanzarlo, pero logro detenerse... pero poniendo las manos en el pecho del otro, que emitió un ligero gemido. Wen Ning se puso rojo de la cara por completo, mientras que Wuxian divertido dijo de forma molestona -Wen Ning, ¿no sabes que los omegas somos muy sensibles en esta zona?- Wen Ning aún más rojo aparto sus manos inmediatamente -Fue fue accidental-.

-A ¿Si? y que me dices de esto?- dijo Wuxian mientras tocaba su duro miembro visible en su mojado pantalón. - Yo yo yo- parecía que Wen Ning dejó de funcionar por completo. Divertido Wuxian tomo su mano y lo llevó a la orilla, y lo tiro al suelo. -Te ayudaré con eso - dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo y saco al miembro del otro de su prisión. Comenzó a lamerlo y luego a succionarlo con fuerza. El joven e inexperto Wen Ning no pudo aguantar mucho - ya ya- Wuxian atrapo su semilla en su boca completamente y la trago.

¿Que tal si avanzaba un poco más? creyó, entonces una voz muy conocida lo llamo, nervioso cubrió al otro inmediatamente justo a tiempo para cuando un preocupado y enojado Jiang Cheng apareció. Solo para ver a Wuxian semidesnudo junto a otro chico semidesnudo y completamente empapados. Antes de poder decir algo Wuxian dijo -Wen Ning se bañaba y se lo llevó la corriente, vi y y lo salve, eso paso-

-Jiang Cheng lo veía con escepticismo, pero no olía por ningún lado las feromonas que su omega emitía cuando tenían relaciones, y Wen Ning no tenía ninguna. -Vístete rápido y vamonos, mañana será un día pesado-

Ambos se fueron mientras el de morado lo regañaba por fraternizar con el "enemigo" antes de la competencia. En lo tanto Wen Ning se tardó en levantarse e irse, porque sentía que su corazón saltaría de su pecho en cualquier momento. No estaba hecho para esa clase de emociones fuertes.


	11. 9

Al día siguiente todos se presentaron al inicio de la competencia. Jiang Cheng no sabía si se había vuelto paranoico, o muchos ojos estaban en su omega.

Todos veían como llegaba feliz moviendo su bella cadera, y sonriendo como siempre. Varios lo observaban imaginando lo sin tantas túnicas. Mientras que los Jade Lan, Jin Zixuan, Wen Ning sólo recordaban avergonzados sus momentos juntos.

Mientras tanto Wei Wuxian intentaba ver a su amigo Nie Huaisang. ¿Donde se había metido todo este tiempo? ¿Porque no estaba formado con su secta?.

Los jefes de secta llegaron. Entonces lo vio. Iba junto a Mingjue y se quedó antes de pasar ante el resto. Se escabullo a hablar con él en secreto.  
-¿Listo para patear traseros de alfas? -  
-No podre competir-  
-Que porque.. Vamos no me abandones-  
-Mingjue no quiere que vaya... -  
-Vamos yo te cuidare, nos divertiremos-  
-Eh.. -

Apenas empezó la ceremonia ambos callaron. Empezó la competencia y jalo al otro sin aviso adentro. Y corrieron como locos hasta encontrar un sitio solitario y tranquilo.

Habiendo corrido Wuxian tenía el campo para él. Feliz comenzó a disparar por doquier. - Entonces por qué desapareciste, se que odias estas cosas pero aun asi no me abandonarias-  
-Eh yoo... Estoy embarazado- La flecha casi pego en la pared de lo impresionado que quedo Wuxian.   
-¿Quieres que finja que se me fue una flecha? No creo que te duela tanto- dijo Wuxian apuntando al estómago del otro que lo vio con pánico. Al ver su cara Wuxian se cacajeo.

Entonces el sonido de una flecha llegó. Directo al vientre Huaisang, Wuxian no pudo reaccionar a tiempo que vio con terror.

Justo a tiempo otra flecha llegó y la desvió. Huaisang se empezó a hiperventilar, mientras Wuxian volteo a ver a todos lados a ver al tirador. Wen Chao chasqueo la lengua - Solo quería ayudar en lo que estaban.- Entonces el segundo tirador apareció poniéndose enfrente permitiendo que Wuxian recargará al otro omega paniqueado en su hombro.

Lan Zhan entonces habló - Fallaste el tiro, debes retirarte- dijo con voz fría.  
Wen Chao dijo - Más te vale que dejes de meterte donde no te llamen- dijo mientras se iba furioso.

Inmediatamente Lan Zhan se dio media vuelta y se fue, Wuxian al verlo irse dijo - Espera- mientras con una mano intento tomar su tunica agarrando por error la cinta del otro sin querer. Lan Zhan lo volteo a ver inmediatamente, - Lo siento, lo siento. Te la pondré, solo quería decir gracias.-

Wuxian se paró de puntitas y frente a frente coloco la cinta. Esta muy cerca, sientiendo el aroma del otro, estando sus labios tan cerca. Entonces algo azotó en el suelo. Huaisang finalmente se desmayó. Wuxian corrió a verlo asustado de que se hubiera lastimado, solo para notar que Jiang Cheng estaba ahí mirando desde sabe cuanto tiempo y que corrio también a ayudar al Nie.

Wuxian trago saliva y agradeció a los dioses no haber besado al otro como sus instintos gritaban. Ante la mirada asesina de Jiang Cheng, Lan Zhan terminó de colocarse su cinta y se fue, no sin antes lanzar una mirada de la misma o peor intensidad.

Los de Yummeng ayudaron al otro levantandolo. Wuxian le contó lo sucedido a Jiang Cheng y decidiaron seguir en la competencia en parte aterrados de que Mingjue se entrará lo sucedido y les partiera las piernas a todos.


	12. 10

Una vez acabada la competencia todos salieron. Quedando en primer lugar los Jades Lan seguidos de Wei Wuxian. Todas las mejores puntuaciones podían ir a una reunión con a las que también acudió Nie Mingjue y Jin Guangshan, en una posada cercana al lugar de los Wen.

Apenas llegó Wuxian llevando al pobre Nie Huaisang, su hermano les lanzó una mirada asesina, y lo jalo del brazo y se lo llevó para hablar con él.

Wuxian vio que había bebida y no perdió el tiempo, y comenzó a tomar con Jiang Cheng, en la posada estaban los jades Lan y Jin Zixuan también. Wuxian no solía embriagarse fácilmente, pero no significaba que no fingiera estarlo para poder jugar un poco.

Pronto fue a buscar a la habitación de los Nie, solo para ver que seguían regañando al pobre Huaisang. -Vamos a bebeeeeer!- dijo dándoles un vaso a cada uno. Nie Mingjue lo tomo, pero cuando vio que el menor iba a seguir su ejemplo y se lo arrebató y lo tomo por él, -No puedes tomar-. Wuxian casi había olvidado que su amigo estaba en cinta.

-¡Vamos! solo es un vaso- dijo Wuxian molestonamente para que el Nie mayor tomará más. Realmente se quedó con ganas de probar un poco. El licor era muy fuerte, y pronto Nie Mingjue se tuvo que sentar en la cama mareado. Feliz del resultado Wuxian se abalanzo sobre Nie Huaisang, que como un animal asustado no atrevió a moverse sometido bajo el otro. Tenía ganas de ser el de arriba por un vez y Nie Huaisang era el más omega que podía pensar, una presa perfecta.

Lo beso, y comenzó a toquetearlo y desvestirle, -Wei Ying no- dijo levemente Huaisang pero su sensible cuerpo era muy fácil de sucumbir, por lo que a pesar de resistirse inútilmente comenzó a dar pequeños gemidos. 

Comenzó a estimular al otro con la experiencia de haberlo sido por múltiples alfas, y para el Nie menor se sentía bien. Huaisang se dio por vencido, además el miembro de Wei Ying si bien era grande para un omega, no lo era a comparación de un alfa, así que no había forma de lo que lastimase. 

De la nada Mingjue recupero su fuerza, e intentó torpemente empujar a Wuxian lejos, pero su mareo no se lo permitió, de escuchar los dulces gemidos de Huaisang habia tenido una erección. Aprovechando su vulnerabilidad Wei Wuxian se sentó directamente sobre el gran miembro del otro, y antes de poder huir, jalo a Huaisang y lo sento a su vez sobre su virilidad.

Wuxian uso toda su fuerza para hacer funcionar esto subiendo y bajando su cadera para penetrar y ser penetrado, gemidos de ambos omegas llenaron el lugar. Wuxian no entendía como alguien podía tener un miembro tan grande oculto, mientras que Huaisang solo pensaba que hizo para acabar en esta situación, y cuando creía que no podia empeorar Jiang Cheng ebrio llegó por la puerta, para presenciar tan extraña escena, Wuxian se congelo por un momento. 

El de morado se acerco para reclamarle, pero Huaisang supo que tenia que pagar la deuda que tenía por "salvarlo" la vez pasada, así que apenas estuvo a su alcance, comenzó a masturbar a Jiang Cheng que ebrio se volvió aun más confundido.

El movimiento de Wuxian se reanudo, mientras que Huaisang torpemente sacaba el miembro del de Yummeng y lo comenzó a lamer como había aprendido, mientras sentía que se rompería la espalda al estar en esa extraña posición siendo movido en sus caderas pero moviendo su cabeza para complacer al otro. 

Pronto el alcohol hizo efecto en los alfas que se vinieron rapidamente, y Wuxian también lo hizo por ser completamente inexperto en ser "el que da". Apenas se separaron Mingjue jalo a su medio hermano a su lado como si temiera que lo robaran de nuevo y lo aprisiono en sus brazos dejandolo sin salida alguna. Jiang Cheng cayo dormido de tan ebrio que estaba. 

Wuxian decidió dejar la escena del crimen. Pero a media huida encontró a los dos Jin - ¿Con que este era el dulce omega que conociste?- le dijo Jin Guangshan a su hijo que se sonrojo inmediatamente. -Se ve muy dispuesto a jugar- dijo viendo como el omega iba por ahí semidesnudo.

-Si juegas tan bien como dicen las malas lenguas quizá si. Incluso podrías enseñar algo para que tu hijo mejore- dijo Wuxian cayendo más bajo los efectos del alcohol, no importandole que apenas había salido de una "fuerte estimulación" en la habitación de a lado. En esas cuestiones no era necesario preguntar dos veces al líder Jin, incluso si no hubiera tomado una gota, mientras que su hijo confuso por el alcohol, acudió como si de una clase se tratara.

Estando completamente dilatado, sin más problema el líder lo penetró profundamente, y comenzó a mover su cadera con singular habilidad, ¡Vaya que todas esas mujeres no se equivocan!, el hombre era bueno en su labor. Instruyo al hijo para que tomara la boca el joven Wuxian, e imito el ritmo de su padre. Con rápidos movimientos Zixuan por fin fue mejorando, pero nada comparado a la habilidad del mayor.

Tras cierto tiempo, el líder Jin se salió y llenó los glúteos de Wuxian de su semilla, mientras Zixuan se vino en la boca del otro que lo tomo por completo.

Mientras tanto, en la otra habitación los Lan decidieron que al estar lejos de Gusu, y su tío podrían tomar, ambos terminaron con su cabeza azotando en la mesilla. Apenas despertaron uno se sentía más entusiasta de lo normal y el otro aparentaba no estar ebrio. Comenzaron a escuchar muchos ruidos en la habitación de arriba, y subieron a ver, para encontrar un Wuxian desnudo, un Jin Zixuan dormido en la cama, y Jin Guangshan hablando sobre que cosas sumamente impropias. -¿Podemos unirnos?- dijo Lan Xichen sumamente animado, pero a Guangshan no le gustaba compartir su botín con externos, así que dijo que mejor se retiraría y se llevó a su hijo inconciente. 

Sin esperar, Lan Zhan se abalanzo de la nada sobre Wuxian para besarlo como si no tuviera freno alguno a sus deseos. -¡Hey! no me dejes atras- dijo su hermano, que comenzó a besar el cuello del omega.

Wuxian no sabía como acabo en esta situación, pero se sentía realmente bien. Si ya había roto todas las reglas por un día debía disfrutarlo al máximo, así que decidió que era buen momento para vivir algo nuevo. 

-Quiero que me penetren los dos- dijo con un tono imposible de resistir. Wei Ying estaba muy abierto tras tanta acción previa, pero aun así el dolor lo invadió al momento de entrar, porque los pilares de los hermanos Lan eran muy anchos. Los miembros de los dos jades se encontraban muy juntos, y además de la fricción con las paredes de Wuxian, se frotaban entre ellos, haciéndolo muy difícil de aguantar por largo tiempo.

Wei Ying estaba muy estimulado, y era demasiado incluso para él el tener a ambos. Prontamente se vinieron, y Wuxian agradeció al cielo. El dolor y placer lo hizo recuperar un poco la razón, y no entendió como pudo perder tanto el camino, quizá la "abstinencia"le había hecho daño.

Sin más se fue, se limpió, y se llevó a Jiang Cheng cargando lejos, huyendo así de aquella posada donde yacían todos sus pecados.


	13. Extra JF wwx

Wei Wuxian se encontraba en el muelle de loto, había pasado poco tiempo que había estado la primera vez con Jiang Cheng.

Siendo un ser curioso como siempre se puso a buscar por todos lados cualquier rastro de sus padres, entonces encontró un baúl en una zona que no podía entrar nadie, el cual decía el nombre de su madre. Emocionado lo abrió para ver un bello vestido. Llevado por la curiosidad se lo puso, además se recogió el cabello con unos bellos pines de cabello, asombrado se vio al espejo, realmente no lograba recordar a su madre, pero lucia completamente como una chica así.

Entonces la puerta se abrió silenciosamente. - Cangse Sanren...- dijo Jiang Fengmian con una voz débil. Wei Wuxian se asusto porque no espero ver a nadie. Pero al escuchar la voz de su benefactor volteó y pregunto -¿Acaso nos parecemos tanto?- una sonrisa ilumino su rostro, mientras que el líder Jiang seguía pasmado sin comprender como podían parecerse tanto aún tratándose de su hijo.

Wei Wuxian realmente nunca consideró a Jiang Fengmian como su padre, ya que lo conoció cuando ya no era un niño y hace muy poco, sin embargo, siempre estuvo agradecido por ser su benefactor a cambio de nada. 

-Son casi como dos gotas de agua- dijo Fengmian saliendo ligeramente de su confusión. Wei Wuxian no pudo evitar pensar en todos los rumores sobre que el líder Jiang siempre estuvo enamorado de su madre, y comprobarlo por la forma en que lo miraba en ese momento. Quizá podía agradecer su amabilidad ayudándolo a satisfacer esa fantasía inconclusa. Era una apuesta, podía salir bien o mal, pero Wuxian decidió arriesgarse.

Se acercó y coloco los brazos sobre el cuello del líder Jiang y viendo hacia arriba Wuxian dijo -Quizá somos tan parecidos para que tengas una segunda oportunidad- dijo con una sonrisa, con sus rostros muy cerca, y desprendiendo sus feromonas sin cuidado alguno.

El idilio de Fengmian aumento con aquel olor, no solo se parecían físicamente, si no olían muy parecido, realmente parecía que había vuelto solo para él. Pero esto no estaba bien, él no era su madre. Quizo dar un paso atrás, pero el menor lo siguió y sin bastarle le asesto un beso en los labios. -A-Xian no... porque...- dijo el mayor separándose ligeramente intentando huir de sus deseos cada vez más perversos.

-¿Porque debería haber una razón?- dijo poniéndose de puntas para besar al otro de nuevo. Quedándose sin fuerza de voluntad respondió el beso. Sus manos recorrieron las ya marcadas caderas del joven omega.

Se recostaron en el suelo, y no se atrevió a quitarle ese bello vestido, pero si lo que iba debajo de él, así como descubriendo uno de sus pezones. Las feromonas habían hecho que la entrada de Wuxian se humedeciera, listo para recibirlo.

Pero antes de seguir lo contempló ahí recostado luciendo hermoso, oliendo tal y como recordaba, sin importar más comenzó a estimular sus pezones haciendo que el omega gimiera excitando más al otro.

El miembro palpitante no salia de su lugar, así que Wuxian lo libero apenas tuvo oportunidad, temeroso que si no lo hacia sería dejado a medias en cualquier momento. Al verse liberado, no se contuvo más y el líder Jiang penetró a Wei Wuxian. Sus blancas piernas estaban en el cuello del otro, tocándolo con su tersa piel. Sus sonidos lascivos exitarian a cualquiera al ser tan lindos y calientes.

Las estocadas se volvieron más rápidas, pero disfrutando cada minuto estando dentro del otro. Pero también no queriendo perder ni un minuto de observar el rostro del otro con tales expresiones. 

Wei Wuxian mojo su vientre con su propia semilla de la excitación, pero el otro continuó, sentándose y colocando al omega sobre su miembro, viéndolo cada instante. Habia pasado mucho tiempo deseando esto que no pararía tan rápido ¿Pero a quien deseaba realmente? a Wuxian o a Cangse Sanren, en ese momento no tenía mente para saberlo.

Las fuertes estocadas por fin dieron su fruto y un caliente liquido lleno al otro. Wuxian exhausto se tiró al suelo y no tardo mucho en dormir. Jiang Fengmian lo limpio, y se quedó observándolo. Era muy peligroso que estuviera mucho tiempo con él. Aunque físicamente parecían idénticos, Wuxian era diferente a su madre, ella nunca habría hecho algo así, pero ese joven tenia algo en él que no lo dejaba pensar fríamente, un encanto natural muy grande.

Temeroso de sus actos y futuras acciones se fue de ahí en cuanto pudo. El simple hecho de pensar a estar a solas con el joven se volvió una idea peligrosa, ya que sabía que no lograría contenerse tras lo sucedido. Wei Wuxian iría a Gusu en lo que él lograba poner su mente en un lugar apropiado de nuevo. 


	14. 11

Apenas despertó Jiang Cheng todo se volvió un drama y eso que solo supo la mitad de los delitos de Wuxian.

Traicionado regresó por su cuenta a Yummeng, una terrible culpa carcomía a Wuxian por hacer sentir mal a Jiang Cheng siendo que debía servirle. ¿Pero que podía hacer? El hacer esos actos era incontrolable para él, una adicción. La resaca emocional lo azotaba, porque sabía que son importar que fuera su culpa esto le mostró que no seria adecuado para el próximo líder del clan Jiang.

Wei Ying quería demasiado al otro, pero sabía que no era opción estar juntos si no podía cambiar. Triste caminó solo para llegar al Muelle de Loto y recibir la noticia de que debían ir un adiestramiento en tierras de los Wen.

A pesar de querer evitarse ¿como podría hacerlo? Ambos partieron incómodos hacia territorio Wen. El adiestramiento era una total burla, un signo de opresión del sol. Todo seguía un rumbo aburrido hasta que los obligaron a buscar un monstruo sin arma alguna. Pronto entraron a una cueva.

Una vez ahí y aprovechándose de la oscuridad Wen Chao quiso aprovecharse e intento toquetear a Wuxian que lo evidenció inmediatamente no como el resto de omegas que temerosos se sometían a él. 

Al escuchar la reacción de Wuxian, Wangji y Jin Zixuan se pararon frente de él para defenderlo del otro, que mando al resto de sus tropas a atacarlos. Mientras intentó nuevamente atacar a Wuxian, estaba vez en un modo más agresivo queriendo someterlo. Pero Wuxian no era un indefenso omega, y fácilmente volteó la situación teniendo el cuello de Wen Chao contra su espada y la pared.

Entonces el monstruo despertó una enorme tortuga comenzó a atacar. Al ver las bajas sin parar, Wen Chao huyo dejándolos encerrados. Jiang Cheng encontró una salida, y saco al resto mientras Wuxian distraía aquella bestia. Sin embargó, cuando el de morado quizó regresar la entrada estaba cerrada.

Wei Wuxian estuvo a punto de ser herido por la tortuga si no fuera que Lan Zhan no se fue de ahí y lo salvo justo a tiempo. 

Ambos huyeron, y se sentaron juntos en una área lejana de la cueva. Estarían ahí varios días los dos juntos, a menos que mataran a ese monstruo pero necesitaban muchos preparativos. Exhaustos de huir ambos se sentaron, aburrido Wei Wuxian de forma de broma dijo -Bueno ya que estaremos solo tu y yo todo este tiempo creo que podríamos divertirnos juntos- dijo deslizando su túnica mostrando su hombro y guiñando su ojo.

Justo cuando iba a soltar la burlona sonrisa, unos labios se apoderaron de los suyo y lo aprisionar bajo el cuerpo del Lan. Realmente no esperaba que aceptara, creía que se negaría diciendo que debían guardar energía para tantos días sin alimento. 

Pero para Lan Zhan esta oportunidad era la perfecta para mostrar al otro que a su lado no necesitaría nada más. Cada día se aseguraría de mostrarle que el sería capaz de complacerlo y saciarlo día con día, que no necesitaría a nadie más.

Quito sin cuidado la túnica del otro desgarrandola ligeramente. Comenzó a tomar el pecho del otro y estimulo un pezón con una mano y el otro con la boca, haciendo retorcer al omega bajo el placer. -Lan Zhan Lan Zhan no... debo debemos guardar energía- dijo Wuxian sin saber que esperar en esta situación -No, yo haré todo- dijo fríamente dejando al otro atónito.

Sin más aviso, lo comenzó a penetrar con sus dedos, pero no hacia mucha falta porque Wuxian había comenzado a lubricar demasiado. Pronto fuertes estocadas lo llenaron, tocando partes profundas que ni sabía que tenía. 

Wei Wuxian, entonces volteó a verlo había una tierna sonrisa en el rostro del otro a pesar de siempre parecer frío esta ocasión su mirada se veía tan cálida que irradiaba cariño dejando sorprendido al de Yummeng. Pronto el distraído Wuxian fue llenado en su interior por la semilla del Lan, así que Wangji lo cambió de posición solo para continuar.

Después de tres rondas, ambos se recostaron en el suelo. Y Wangji lo abrazó protectoramente. Wei Wuxian sintió la calidez y cariño, muy cercana a la que sentía al estar con Jiang Cheng, pero a la vez muy difierente.

Exhausto Wuxian solo le quedo resignarse que si moría si quiera lo haría feliz. Cada día juntaban cosas para matar a aquel monstruo, y luego se daban amor dulce y salvaje, dejándolo cada día completamente saciado. -¿Que clase de poción le dio ese hombre.


	15. 12

El día de pelear llegó. Mataron aquel monstruo juntos, pero apenas acabaron la fuerza de Wuxian flaqueo. Los omegas por más fuertes que fueran tenían menor fuerza de poder espiritual, por lo que si bien había soportado bastante había llegado al límite. 

Tras ello sintió que se desmayaba, aunque Wangji le toco una canción para mantenerlo despierto pero no lo logró.

Wuxian despertó desconcertado, viendo a todos lados vio que estaba en su hogar. Alzó la vista. Sonaban gritos. Volteó a ver y vio a Jiang Cheng discutiendo con alguien vestido de blanco, luego de achinar los ojos vio que era Wangji. Por ver perdió el equilibrio aún mareado y cayó de la cama.

Los dos que discutían corrieron a auxiliarlo a levartarse - Perdón me maree... Lan Zhan ¿Estas Bien? ¿Qué haces aquí? -

-Ya estaba a punto de irse- dijo Jiang Cheng con mala cara. Wangji dio media vuelta y salio.

-No. Yo le prometí mostrarle el Muelle de Loto... pero me siento muy mareado- dijo intentando levantarse pero arrepintiéndose.  
Pronto un gran abrazo lo tomo. -¿Estas bien? ¿Que te hizo? - pregunto preocupado Jiang Cheng. Wuxian lo volteo a ver con duda pero quizá vio las marcas de tantos días en su cuerpo.

Antes de poder contestar llegó su hermana a verlo. Distrayendolos del asunto. Todos estaban hablando cuando comenzó a sonar mucho ruido. Puertas se cayeron todos voltearon ambos tomaron sus espadas

Cultivadores de la secta Wen llegaron de saber donde. Wen Chao iba al frente e iban por el muelle de loto sin cuidado alguno. -¡Ahí esta llevenselo!- grito señalando a Wuxian.

-No se atrevan a ponerle una mano encima- grito Jiang Cheng, aun sabiendo que estaban solos en el muelle de loto completamente indefensos ante tal invasión.

-A menos que quieras ver a todo el muelle de loto por un simple sirviente muévete ahora mismo.- respondio el Wen.

-No le pongas una mano encima- grito de vuelta Jiang Cheng, pero Wuxian se puso enfrente con trabajo.

-¿Si voy dejaras en paz a Yummeng?- dijo con voz seria ante la incredulidad de sus hermanos. 

-Por ahora nos iremos, luego arreglaremos el ser un centro del clan Wen cuando vuelvan sus lideres de secta.- 

Jiang Cheng se enfureció aún más, pero Wuxian no hizo caso y se entregó. -Es lo mejor. Tranquilo- Yanli lo detuvo. Entonces los Wen se fueron. Entonces su hermana le dijo -Esta ganándonos tiempo en lo que vuelven nuestros padres, no desperdicies su esfuerzo-.

Siendo llevado Wuxian tuvo que ser cargado ante la molestia de los soldados. Llevado como un costal en el hombro, Wen Chao se acerco a tocar sus glúteos. Pero inmediatamente su mano fue apartada. Volteó incrédulo a ver quien se atrevió a detenerlo. Era Wen Zhuliu -¿Como te atreves a detenerme?- grito Wen Chao, a lo que el otro respondió inmediatamente - Este omega es propiedad del líder de secta- , dijo secamente.

Wen Chao lo vio con furia y contestó - Tu eres mi sirviente, ¡Como te atreves a ponerte en mi contra! yo tomare a este omega como y cuando se me plazca- entonces estiró su mano para tocar a Wuxian de nuevo solo para ser doblada obligandolo a arrodillarse.

-Soy sirviente del líder de secta y nadie más, y sus ordenes precisas fueron que solo el podía tocarlo. Si tiene algún problema podemos arreglarlo dijo sin soltar su brazo. -

A Wen Chao no le quedó otra más que aceptar temeroso del poder del otro, mirando con recelo. ¡Ese omega era suyo!, pero jamas se atrevería a discutir con su padre, quizá lo pediría cuando ya no tuviera más uso.

Wei Wuxian fingió demencia todo el tiempo como si no escuchará nada. Pero agradecía a los cielos que si lo debía tomar alguien del clan Wen si quiera no fuera el asqueroso de Wen Chao.

Mientras en Yummeng Wangji vio un desastre y volvió al instante solo para encontrar un desastre y un incontrolable Jiang Cheng que se disponía a salir en busca de su hermano. Wangji entendía lo que significaba el sacrificio para Wuxian, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejarlo así. Así que se fue, encontraría la forma de ir por él costara lo que costará.


	16. 13

Wei Wuxian entró a la ciudad sin noche y fue llevado a una habitación donde fue encerrado. Primero se resistió hasta que vio la habitación. Una hermosa jaula sería la mejor descripción, la recorrió y no le quedo duda alguna para que fue llevado ahí.

Quizá si lo hacía muy bien podría volverse una concubina o algo, y evitar que atacaran Yummeng. Así que se mentalizó para dar su mejor actuación. En la cama había una bella túnica, la cual se coloco esperando. No era muy bueno esperando y pronto cayó dormido en la cama.

Despertó por un roce en su rostro, abrió los ojos aún confuso para ver al líder Wen Ruohan sentado a su lado tocando su rostro con sus largos dedos. -Creo que que no necesito decirte porque estas aquí omega, Jin Guangshan hablo maravillas de ti, así que espero valgas el dejar sobrevivir al clan Yummeng Jiang.- dijo mientras su uña paseaba por su cuello de forma amenazadora.

Wei Ying fue tomado fuera de lugar ante ser un recomendado, pero aparentemente debía agradecer al líder Jin el dar tiempo para prepararse a su clan. Sin pensarlo respondió con una tersa voz - Claro que no se arrepentirá, incluso haré que esa idea se quite de su cabeza- dijo mientras se enderezaba y pasaba su pierna sobre el regazo del otro para quedar sentado sobre él viéndose frente a frente, plantandole un beso, moviendo su lengua de forma perfeccionada.

Pero el líder Wen no se dejaba liderar tan fácilmente, lo tomo de los glúteos, lo alzó y lo tiró sobre la cama donde unos lazos esperaban para amarrar las manos del omega. Wuxian se puso tenso por un momento. Así que le gustaba este tipo de cosas, el jamás lo había hecho, pero sabía al respecto porque las prostitutas siempre se quejaban que eran los peores clientes.

Pero sabía que no tenía sentido resistirse, así que intentaría disfrutarlo. Wen Ruohan los amarró fuertemente de las muñecas, y comenzó a desnudarlo. Una vez descubierto su pecho comenzó a chupar los pezones de Wuxian, y luego a morderlos. El placer y el dolor se mezclaban. Pronto un dedo comenzó a aperturar su entrada que comenzaba a humedecerse. Pronto mientras aún mordía sus pezones le dio una fuerte nalgada, que hizo a Wei Ying gritar y gemir. Contento con el resultado lo volteó y tomo algo que Wuxian no observó, pero en cuanto sintió supo exactamente que era. Un látigo golpeo sus glúteos, el dolor lo comenzaba a nublar un poco, mientras lo golpeaba y tocaba sus pezones.

-Vaya que si eres un buen trofeo, ya estas empapado esperando por mi- dijo haciendo sentir a Wuxian un poco avergonzado por reaccionar así ante esta situación. Coloco su miembro en su entrada y sin mas aviso lo metió.

Fuertes estocadas llegaron, mientras lo penetraba hacia chupetones por su espalda. Wuxian comenzó a apretar el miembro del otro con su interior, haciéndolo sucumbir antes de lo que hubiera planeado.

Una vez que lo llenó de su semilla, el Líder Wen se limpio, desamarro al otro y camino a la puerta sin antes decir -Eres una buena adquisición si sigues así Yummeng no tendrá que acabar como Gusu-

Wuxian sintió su corazón oprimirse ¿Que paso en Gusu?. -Pero si no me traes una cría no se cuanto durará- dijo mientras cerro la puerta dejando al otro confundido.

Fue dejado a solas preguntándose que demonios había pasado mientras se bañaba. Salió y se vistió con nueva ropa, la puerta sonó. Temeroso vio como se abría, ante su sorpresa era Guangyao ¿Que demonios hacia ahí?.

-Vengo a traerle su comida, un grupo de omegas paso a dejar las charolas, ya que Wen Ruohan no quería compartir su omega con nadie más, siendo MengYao la excepción. Cuando se disponían a salir, le dio la mano a Wuxian rápidamente y sonrió, espero que cumplas pronto tu misión dijo mientras señalo su vientre.

-Yo también espero- dijo sonriendo mientras se tocaba el vientre.

Ese día Wuxian supo que no se quedaría ahí por mucho, y comenzó sus preparativos.


	17. 14

Wuxian hizo todos los preparativos en la habitación, lo que no esperaba es que sería llevado fuera de ahí arruinando sus planes. ¿A donde demonios lo llevaban? Fue subido en una bella carroza donde inmediatamente pensó como escapar, pero pronto el líder Wen subió a su lado sin decir nada, solo lanzandole una mirada que parecía querer ver a través de los bellos ropajes que le hicieron vestir ese día, negro con rojo y muy ceñido a su figura.

Sin decir más tomo su mano aprisionándola por el resto del camino. Wuxian entonces supo perfectamente a donde iban. ¿Porque lo llevaban a Yummeng? Su mano empezó a sudar ligeramente haciendo notar una sonrisa en la cara de Wen Ruohan.

Una vez llegaron vio a lo lejos como muchos soldados Wen escoltaban a alguien vestido de blanco. Entraron sin más al Muelle de Loto. Llegaron a la parte central y había muchos cultivadores Wen en la periferia, y en el centro los líderes de secta así como Lan Zhan, Zixuan y Jiang Cheng.

No sabía que esperar y comenzó a ponerse nervioso. El líder Wen bajo y le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a bajar. Una vez abajo tomó su cintura ante la vista de confusión y enojo de todos.

-Los he reunido aqui para fortalecer los vínculos con la secta de Yummeng Jiang y esperando que ninguna secta deba llegar a los extremos de tener que ser "contenida" como la secta Lan-

Todos quedaron expectantes, mientras los Lan no pudieron evitar apretar fuertemente sus puños, habían sido rodeados hace días esperando un ataque en cualquier momento y privando los de suministros externos.

-Así que vengo a informar al líder Jiang que esposare a Wei Wuxian para reforzar nuestra alianza, además ser un excelente ejemplar de omega... Como los presentes sabrán-

Todas las respuestas no se hicieron esperar Jiang Cheng por poco se abalanza a atacar pero Wuxian le dijo que no discretamente con su dedo indice, haciendo que el Jiang apretara fuertemente los dientes. Jiang Fengmian cerró fuertemente su puño enterrando sus uñas en sus palmas ante la impotencia de poder hacer algo. Lanzhan torno su fría mirada en una oscura y amenazadora, incluso poniendo su mano en Bichen pero siendo detenido por su hermano sabiendo que sería un suicidio actuar en este momento. Mingjue estaba tenso esperando que no fuera a hacer esto como regla de tomar un omega por secta. Guangshan respiro al saber que sirvió su recomendación tal y como MengYao le indicó, mientras que Zixuan estaba completamente molesto ya que todo su sentido de justicia le pedía intervenir pero sabía los riesgos al estar completamente rodeados.

Sin decir más paso llevando a Wuxian hacia el comedor de lotus pier, donde hubo una lúgubre comida.

Tras eso tomó una habitación más cercana a las de los líderes de Yummeng, colocando al resto cerca de la zona, asegurándose que los Lan estuvieran casi en la habitación contigua.

Wuxian en un ligero momento rogó a su shijie que estuviera con Jiang Cheng para detenerlo porque tenía un mal presentimiento.

Apenas entró a la habitación el líder Wen instruyó para quedarse solos prendió las luces para que incluso se pudiera ver ligeramente su sombra por aquella puerta de papel.

Hizo que Wuxian se arrodillarse y tomará su miembro en su boca, penetrándola sin piedad, Wuxian agradeció el poder controlar el reflejo ya para este punto. Sin venirse aun en su boca lo separó, bajó la ropa de Wei Ying mostrando su entrada la cual fue atacada sin más aviso. Wuxian mordió su labio evitando gritar ante la sorpresiva entrada, entre más rápidos los movimiento su labio comenzó a sangrar ligeramente evitando gemir.

-Quiero que gimas, lo más fuerte que puedas, si no quieres que pase nada en este lugar- dijo suavemente en su oído, no coincidiendo con la amenaza que le daba. Seguido a ello una fuerte nalgada lo hizo gritar sonoramente, y no se contuvo más, sus sonidos y llamados lascivos fueron escuchándose por doquier. Gritos, gemidos de placer, llamando el nombre del otro, pidiendo por algún dios, todos llegaron a cada habitación del lugar, como si el Wen Ruohan quisiera que todos tuvieran claro de quien era ese omega. 

No hubo piedad esa noche, Wuxian comenzó a preguntarse cuanta resistencia el líder Wen, nunca había tenido tanta acción en un día, el placer y molestia por la continua fricción lo invadieron tras unas horas, haciéndolo finalmente pedir clemencia al no poder resistir ya más estimulación.

Lan Wangji estuvo a punto de ir al inicio de la noche, no soportaba escuchar más como profanaban a Wuxian, pero su hermano lo detuvo además de estar rodeada su habitación. Aquella noche fue un verdadero martirio, al escucharlo pedir clemencia desespero y salió, solo para ver las sombras en aquella puerta quedando pasmado al ver como el otro no ponía resistencia, entonces fue descubierto y llevando a resguardo de nuevo, donde pensó que como podría poner resistencia si quiera en este punto tras tanto tiempo.

Jiang Cheng estaba furioso, pero su hermana a pesar de sufrir de igual forma siguió lo que pidió A-Xian y lo detuvo, recordandole que el se sacrificaba por ellos, y que no era tonto y cuando tuviera una oportunidad tomaría ventaja. El joven Jiang no quería escuchar más, pero no parecía parar aquella tortura nunca, no pudo resistir sollozar ante la impotencia de no tener la capacidad de actuar.

Mientras tanto el líder Jiang se desesperaba en su habitación y sufría por no haber sido capaz de cuidar a quien apreciaba tanto una vez más.

Tras pedir clemencia acabo. Wuxian quedo dormido en el mismo lugar exhausto. Al siguiente día despertó completamente pegajoso, recordandole lo que pasó el día anterior. Nunca había sido cuidadoso con sus relaciones, pero nunca habían sido así de publicas, por lo que no tenía cara para salir de esa habitación donde el Wen ya no se encontraba.

Pronto unas enormes nauseas se apoderaron lo que lo llevó a levantarse, situación que le costo demasiado ante el horrible dolor en su cadera. Se arrastro al baño, donde vomito. Tras ello se metió a una tina de agua lista para él, donde comenzó a limpiarse intensamente. Contempló el techo pensando en su situación.

Mientras tanto Lan Zhan y los Jiang pensaban la forma de liberarlo, mientras muchos otros rumoreaban que tras lo que escucharon esa noche realmente no había nadie por liberar.


	18. 15

Volvieron a la ciudad sin noche, Wuxian no se atrevió a ver a nadie al salir de su hogar.

Solo esperaba su "visita marital" pero no llegó en una semana. Quizá simplemente canto victoria al creerlo embarazado y no volvería, así que Wei Ying debía hacer algo para incitarlo.

Comenzó a gritar que quería que su amo viniera a complacerlo. Por lo que escucho unos pasos irse, mientras que otros pies se veían aun afuera de la habitación. - Calla omega, si tanto quieres que te forniquen, entonces yo lo haré-

El sonido de algo azotando en el suelo siguió y sangre entró por la parte de abajo de la puerta. Así que su llamada fue exitosa pensó. Wen Ruohan entró dejando ver un flash de lo que pasó afuera, un guardia asesinado y otro mirando con horror las consecuencias del atrevimiento.

Una vez entró vio a Wuxian con poca ropa, y se abalanzó a el dispuesto a cumplir por lo que fue llamado. Se coloco encima de Wuxian para amarrar sus muñecas, entonces apenas aseguro una, y se irguió, para continuar, Wei Ying uso toda su fuerza para proyectarlo con su cuerpo hacia la parte superior, donde llegando a la altura deseada jalo algo.

Wei Wuxian quedó bañado en sangre al instante y se escucho únicamente el sonido de algo caer al suelo y rodar, un cuerpo inerte lo aplastó. Las nauseas lo llenaron de nuevo, pero no tenia tiempo para ello. Debía huir ahora mismo, sin mayor dilación, ni si quiera había tiempo de esconder o limpiar la escena.

Entonces la puerta ser abrió por lo que Wuxian tomo la espada del otro esperando lo peor. Suspiro cuando vio que el que entró no era otro más que Meng Yao. -Vaya un corte limpio, sabía que darías buen uso al hilo afilado que te dí-

-Si, pero no pude cumplir con la misión- dijo con una sonrisa extraña

-Pero si lo hiciste, la misión era matarlo antes de que se enterará del bebé que tienes en tu vientre, porque si lo descubría seguro lo sacaría con sus propias manos- Wuxian abrió los ojos más y más escuchando las palabras del otro, al ver su reacción Meng Yao lo leyó y dijo -¿Acaso no sabías que llegaste preñado aquí?- 

Wei Ying no contestó sentía su corazón latir muy fuerte, como si muchos pensamientos se sobrelaparan uno con el otro. -No es momento de pensar en ello aún, debemos escapar, limpie la ruta, pero no hay tiempo que perder-

Ambos corrieron por un camino sin dificultades, todo perfectamente coordinado por aquel hombre que le dio la llave de su salvación. Ambos salieron a una montaña y corrieron antes de que alguien notara la muerte del líder de secta.

Cuando por fin llegaron fuera del territorio Wen, pudieron respirar por un momento. -Iré hacia Gusu, quiero informar a Xichen sobre lo que lograste, y aprovechar la confusión en las tropas que los rodean-

Toda el tiempo desde que dejó Yummeng había pensando incesantemente en Wangji y su tiempo juntos en la cueva, por ello sus ojos brillaron un segundo cuando pensó en verlo de nuevo. Sin embargo, luego recordó aquella noche hace una semana, donde vio una sombra por la puerta de papel, y estaba casi seguro que fue el Lan. ¿Acaso alguien como Lan Wangji realmente querría algo con él? un omega sucio, uno inadecuado, uno manchado por la mano de los Wen. La simple idea de pensar en el rechazo lo hizo decidir. -Iré a Yummeng, seguro mi familia debe estar preocupada y debemos prepararnos-

-Gracias por el apoyo, eras el único que podía tomar al líder Wen una posición vulnerable y no fallar. Siento lo que has pasado, espero nos veamos pronto- dijo con una sonrisa, y ambos partieron en caminos separados.

Pronto Wuxian sintió unos pasos detrás de él, entonces fue cuando se percató de que tan cansado estaba. ¿Cuanto podría soportar corriendo? probablemente no mucho. Los pasos lo rodearon, no había opción, sin arma, y exhausto, dudaba mucho poder con los que se aproximaban. 

-Tu maldito omega que haces aquí. ¿Tu mi madrastra? Ni loco, antes me desharé de ti.- Era Wen Chao, al parecer aun no descubría lo de su padre, si no lo hubiera asesinado al instante, pero en este momento actuaba por envidia y odio, sintiendo que lo desplazarían de su lugar, deseando que el omega sufriera por su decisión de usurpar.

Sin más pronto sometieron a Wuxian, y lo cargaron fuera de ahí, el cansancio lo nublaba, no escuchaba más la voz del otro. Pronto caía en un abismo desconocido, rodeado por la oscuridad, con el único deseo de sobrevivir por aquella cría que apenas descubrió.

\----

¡El líder Wen ha muerto!

Todas sus tropas perdieron el control sin saber si regresar a la ciudad sin noche ante el homicidio o permanecer en aquel lugar. Pronto la secta Gusu Lan con apoyo de Lanling Jin arrasaron con los que los rodeaban.

Una vez que por fin se reunieron libremente los lideres de secta, Wangji solo se preocupo por preguntar por Wuxian, ante la cara de duda de los de Yummeng, entonces fue cuando lo descubrieron, luego de su hazaña, Wuxian desapareció de la faz, y lo hizo con una cría en su vientre, de la cual todos se preguntaban su origen, preguntándose si acaso ellos serían el padre. Mientras que Lan Zhan y Jiang Cheng se preguntaban donde encontrar al desventurado Wuxian.


	19. 16

La guerra comenzó, y a pesar de su gran numero de personas, los Wen tenía nula organización al haber sido asesinado su líder tan repentinamente, habían sido acorralados en la ciudad sin noche, dejando a su merced a los pobres que no lograron retirarse a tiempo. 

Lan Wangji, y Jiang Cheng iban tras la pista de Wen Chao que fue el último con el que se vio a Wuxian, cuando llegaron al lugar estaba ahí completamente masacrado, apenas y respirando. Entonces le dijo - ¿Donde esta Wei Wuxian?-

-En Yiling... por favor ayúdenme...- pronto su cuello fue cortado sin piedad alguna. 

Ambos fueron a Yiling donde aun había un grupo Wen ante su sorpresa, sin embargo estaba rodeado de cuerpos feroces completamente quietos, sin embargo cuando un cultivador quiso agredir un Wen, fue atacado inmediatamente.

Viéndose rodeados no atacaron a nadie más, entonces una mujer salió, y con autoritaria voz dijo -¡¿Que quieren, que hacen aquí?! nosotros somos médicos, no estamos peleando-

-¡Buscamos a Wei Wuxian!-

-Hahaha, así que alguien realmente vino a ver a ese tonto tal y como dijo. Esta adentro, solo entren dos y más les vale no atacar a nadie o el se enfurecerá-

Esa última frase lo tomo por sorpresa, ¿Porque Wei Wuxian protegería a esa gente?.

Wangji no entró completamente a la habitación, pero el de morado sí, solo para ver a Wei Wuxian recostado con múltiples agujas de acupuntura. Esa posición marcaba su vientre ya abultado. 

La mujer Wen se acercó a él y le quito una aguja en la frente tras lo cual despertó. -¿Porque me despertaste tan pronto? yo...- paro al ver al rededor -Vi vinieron por mi- dijo con un tono realmente lastimoso.

Jiang Cheng corrió a abrazarlo -¡Que rayos dices!, por supuesto que te buscaríamos-, entonces no pudo evitar tocar suavemente su vientre. Wuxian se separó inmediatamente . -Justo por eso es que nadie debería haberme buscado. Yo yo he sido malo, no merezco la amabilidad de nadie. Solo váyanse, saben donde estoy solo...-

-Tu no haz hecho nada.. -

-Claro que si, no se quien es el padre de esta cría y eso no es culpa de Wen Ruohan. Yo yo.. Te falle, no puedo estar a tu lado, no logró controlarme.. - Wuxian comenzó a crear un aura oscura, entonces la mujer Wen le puso otra aguja haciendo que su cara se relajara inmediatamente.

-No importa que no quieras que esté contigo de esa forma ya, pero siempre seras mi familia... Pero que demonios eso que acaba de pasar, que sucede aquí y tantas agujas- dijo con rostro desconcertado.

-Absorbi mucha energía de resentimiento, pero solo eso me mantuvo vivo, ahora Wen Qing y su hermano me mantienen calmado con acupuntura para que no afecte al bebé.-

-Debes descansar.. Iremos a instalarnos -

-Lan Zh.. Wangji ¿esta bien? - dijo un tanto preocupado.

\- De hecho aquí, esta los dejaré para que hablen a solas- dijo mientras Wen Qin hizo lo mismo.

Jiang Cheng esperaba ser rechazado desde que volvió de la cueva, sabía lo que había pasado en la cueva, pero se negaba a creerlo, para al ver el fugaz brillo en los ojos del otro al escuchar que estaba bien supo que era cierto. No le quedaba más que apoyarlo como familia y simplemente hacerse a un lado.

Lan Zhan entró por la puerta y la mirada de Wuxian se iluminó por un segundo de nuevo, pero pronto cambió por una mirada triste. - Wei Ying... -

-Que bueno que estés bien estaba preocupado... - con un movimiento oculto inconscientemente su vientre.

-Wei Ying yo me hare cargo-

-Que que dices, claro que no, como alguien como tu podría estar con un omega así, ni si quiera estoy seguro de quien sea, mi castigo es cuidarlo por mi cuenta... -

-No. No importa de quien sea, será mi hijo-

-Yo yo no puedo... Yo- Wei Wuxian comenzó a sollozar sin notarlo.

Wangji se acercó y lo besó profundamente calmando su respiración. - Ya lo he decidido. Si me eliges estaré a tu lado siempre. -

-Pero arruinaría tu reputación, y lo que creen de ti... -

-No importa. ¿Me quieres? -

Wuxian asintió levemente - Pero yo no logró controlarme-

-Te ayudaré todos los días a controlarte-

Wuxian se sonrojo, pronto la mano del Lan se colocó en el vientre del otro - Mío... Mios-

Wuxian sintió que podía respirar porfin. La mano del Lan bajo por su cadera, mientras lo volvía a besar.

La parte inferior de la ropa de Wuxian fue retirada con sumo cuidado. El Lan se encargo de preparar la entrada para él y comenzó. Suaves estocadas llegaron, temeroso de mover aquellas agujas que cuidaban a su omega y si cria, casi siendo un dulce martirio, después de un largo tiempo termino y le dio un beso en la frente y lo vistió.

Entonces Wuxian se levantó corriendo y vomito. - Vamos Sizhui, no te enojes, solo te perturbaron un poco ten piedad de tu madre-

Una leve y fugaz sonrisa paso por el rostro de Wangji.


	20. 17

El vientre de Wuxian se hacia cada vez más prominente. La guerra continuaba, pero nadie le permitió apoyar, y mantuvieron con vida a aquellos Wen que lo mantenían controlado, tras un incidente donde todos vieron su poder, nadie se atrevería a quitar el único sello a su poder.

Apenas acabo todo, Wangji pidió hacer una boda inmediatamente, intentando que fuera antes del nacimiento del pequeño. Si Lan Qiren se oponía en este momento, lo haría aun más si el pequeño no se pareciera a Wangji.

La boda sería en Yummeng. La extraña forma que tenía actualmente Wuxian dificulto hacer su vestido, porque el continuaba delgado pero el bulto en su vientre era muy prominente cuando aun faltaba un mes para dar a luz.

Aquel día Wuxian lucia hermoso, aun con aquella vestimenta holgada. Los dorados ojos de Wangji brillaron al ver al otro, haciéndolos resaltar aun más en esa vestimenta roja.

Aun con la rapidez que fue hecha, la ceremonia fue hermosa, gracias al empeño de los Jiang, mostrando apoyo a su hijo adoptado, y de Madam Yu por querer deshacerse de ese problemático de una vez, porque saber de quien era su pequeño.

Después de sus tres reverencias, y acaba las formalidades hubo una gran comida, la primera luego de la guerra, por lo que todos acudieron gustosos.

A pesar de la boda varios de los implicados teman aun por su nombre, era evidente que esta boda era para evitar problemas sobre de quien era la cría. Pero los parecidos no mentían y podían meter en problemas a más de uno.

Los únicos que no les causaba conflicto eran a los Nie, ya que ambos estuvieron envueltos en el problema así que solo lo ignorarían. Para ese momento ya había nacido su pequeño. Un niño de ojos brillantes y cara seria. Nacido en medio de la guerra nadie se pregunto por la extraña pareja que eran sus padres, y luego del desempeño de Nie Mingjue, nadie se atrevería a llevarle la contra. 

Tras el evento la nueva pareja de cultivacion fueron a una cabaña lejana para su noche de bodas.

Wangji desvistio a su esposo lentamente, tocando su suave piel, luego posó su mano en el vientre del otro como si casi pidiera permiso al pequeño para interrumpir sus sueño una vez más.

Recostó a Wuxian y lo puso de lado, alzo una de sus piernas, y con ayuda de lubricante lo penetro.

Las estocadas comenzaron a aumentar, haciendo gemir al omega. Entonces un grito ya no era de placer. - ¡Lan Zhan! - la cara de Wuxian mostró dolor, el Lan se paró inmediatamente y salió lentamente temiendo haberlo lastimado.

Al separarse, Wangji vio asustado como una gran cantidad de líquido salió del omega, mientrasse encogía de dolor.

-¡Lan Zhan! Trae a Wen Qing yaaaa. Sizhui aguanta un poco más-

Lan Zhan cubrió ligeramente a su omega y lo puso de espaldas y las piernas alzadas. Y salió volando en su espada por ayuda.

Sin importar la hora busco a Wen Qing la cual no estaba extrañada de esto. Le advirtió a Wuxian pero sabía que la ignoraria,asi que estaba lista para partir cuando llegó el Lan.

Partieron ambos a aquella cabaña esperando que siguiera bien Wuxian.


	21. 18

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña gritos se escuchaban, Wen Qing no dejó entrar a Lan Zhan. Que esperó impaciente en la entrada. Al poco tiempo llegó Wen Ning corriendo, a ayudar a su hermana con más instrumentos. 

En el interior Wuxian sentía un enorme dolor, pero había pasado peores momentos. Pronto tras mucho esfuerzo un llanto sono, un pequeño rojo por la presión lloro y comenzó a voltear, oliendo cuando llego a donde estaba su madre la volteo a ver abriendo sus grandes ojos dorados.

Pero antes de poder sostenerlo una segunda ráfaga de dolor lo invadió. Wen Qing le dio el pequeño a su hermano, y dijo - Viene otro-

Wuxian sintió sudor en su espalda, era un dolor sin fin. Siguió pujando hasta que el segundo llanto sono. El pequeño olió inmediatamente a su madre y le hizo una pequeña mueca casi una sonrisa.

Le dieron el segundo pequeño para que los sostuviera. Eran de un color dorado oscuro, casi castaño.

Wangji no soporto más y entró. Sus oídos no lo habían engañado había dos llantos. Wen Ning le entregó al primer bebé que aún cargaba, al sentir a su padre porfin se sintió en paz.

Tras limpiar a Wuxian y expulsada la placenta. Porfin pudo descansar, sin embargo el pequeño en sus brazos protestaba cuando Wangji quería apartarlo así que se durmio a su lado.

Los invitados aún estaban en Yummeng cuando se enteraron de la noticia. Así que los posibles implicados y algunos curiosos acudieron a visitar a los pequeños al día siguiente.

Wuxian se había vestido mejor y se veía más reponido. Todos entraban a dar sus saludos pero sabía que varios iban a descartar su parecido con los pequeños. Los Jin acudieron, los Nie a petición de Huaisang para que sus pequeños se conocieran entre sí. Acudió su familia que lo consintieron con su platillo favorito. Cuando fue Lan Xichen había más visitas en la cabaña, pero en ese instante el pequeño en brazos de Wuxian lo volteo a buscar al instante. Wei Ying sintió que sudo frío.

Solo él y Lan Xichen lo notaron, se acercó a la cama y cargo al pequeño, el cual no se inmutó. - Hola Jingyi- le dijo con una gran sonrisa. - ¿Así que así quieres que se llame?- pregunto Wuxian algo nervioso de que Wangji los escuchara. - Si, lo pensé todo este tiempo. No te preocupes, yo hablaré con él- dijo Xichen con tono tranquilizador mientras dormía en sus brazos al pequeño.

Inevitablemente Wangji observó cuando Xichen le regresaba al pequeño ya dormido a su esposo, y se retiró. Casi instintivamente fue y abrazo a Wuxian por la cintura con una mano y proclamó - Mio-.

Wuxian se recarga en su pecho y sintió su latir acelerado a pesar de su estoico rostro. El omega pidió a todos retirarse para que pudiera descansar, había dado luz un día antes, era una petición entendible.

Tras irse todos, colocó su pequeño en una cuna que Jiang Fengmian les regalo. Fue hacia Lan Zhan y tomó su rostro para que lo viera directamente a los ojos, y dijo -Lan Zhan desde el día que me pediste casarme soy completamente tuyo... no... desde aquella vez en la cueva no quise estar con nadie que no fueras tú. Solo te quiero a ti, solo tu me mantienes feliz, me aceptas y me satisfaces, y te amo por encima de todo. Comprendo si no quieres hacerte cargo de Jingyi, pero no por ser de alguien más significa que te cambiaré. Solo te amo a ti.-

Wangji derramó unas delgadas lágrimas, algo que nunca se veía. -Los dos son míos. Los amo a los tres- dijo simplemente. Wuxian lo abrazó fuertemente -El aún es pequeño, solo se guía por el olfato, el te aceptará, ya verás- Wangji solo respondió -MMN- mientras sobaba su espalda a forma de tranquilizarlo. 

-Lan Zhan... quiero que me muerdas- el Lan se separó un poco para ver el rostro del otro, que lucía completamente decidido -He elegido pasar mi vida a tu lado, quiero aceptar eso por todas las formas-.

-Lo haré cuando te repongas. Debes descansar-

\----

Un mes pasó. Ser padres era complicado más cuando eran dos pequeños. Los jades Lan hablaron, y decidieron que lo mejor para el pequeño es que para todos fueran ambos hijos de Wangji, lo cual no sería difícil por su gran parecido. Sin embargo, le permitiría a Xichen interactuar con su pequeño. Ese día él se ofreció a cuidarlos.

Por fin tras un largo tiempo, tenian cabeza para algo más. Apenas regresaron al Jingshi comenzaron a besarse sin control. Wangji comenzó a besar el cuello del otro. Wuxian comenzaba a lubricarse de nuevo tras parir a sus pequeños. Sus pezones estaban sumamente sensibles por alimentar constantemente a los bebés, y el roce de las manos de Lan Zhan lo hacían temblar. Unos dedos tocaban su entrada asegurándose que estuviera completamente sanada.

Unos dedos se introdujeron tocando el interior del otro, que se sentía diferente pero igual de bien. A pesar de la tardanza inicial, Wuxian lubricó su entrada lo suficiente para aceptar el gran miembro del Lan que entró sin piedad. Fuertes estocadas sucedieron, mientras seguía tocando sus zonas erogenas. 

Cerca del climax, Wangji colocó su boca cerca de la garganta de Wei Ying, y lo mordió profundamente haciéndolo gritar. Unidos en cuerpo y alma, ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo.

-A partir de hoy todos los días serán todos los días- dijo Lan Zhan, tomando desprevenido a Wei Ying que recordó aquella promesa, y no supo si reír o llorar, pero sabía que cuando dejará estar tan cansado disfrutaría mucho de ese trato, pero su cadera quizá no. Sin más se quedó dormido del agotamiento, a lo cual el Wangji lo siguió.

Unidos por todos los medios, siendo una familia aunque un poco extraña, Wei Wuxian sentía que podía sentar cabeza, que se sentía satisfecho, feliz, completo y realmente amado por primera vez en su vida, ya no había vacíos por llenar. Al lado de Lan Wangji y sus pequeños sabía que no necesitaba nada más ya.

Fin.


End file.
